


future dreamland

by hellodeer



Category: DRIPPIN (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, I think?, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Produce X 101 era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodeer/pseuds/hellodeer
Summary: Minseo dreams Kang Hyeonsu gets first place on their Swalla stage. He says that on national television, a sweet smile on his face, and pretends to be surprised when it actually happens.
Relationships: Cha Junho/Kim Minseo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Challenge #5 - Lullabies and Dreams





	future dreamland

Minseo dreams Kang Hyeonsu gets first place on their Swalla stage. He says that on national television, a sweet smile on his face, and pretends to be surprised when it actually happens.

*

He’s at an arcade with his friends after school. Last night he dreamed Namjoo knocked a cup of soda with her elbow and got Jaehyun’s pants wet, so he discreetly moves it out of the way of Namjoo’s flailing limbs.

He’s just lost a racing game when someone taps him on the shoulder. He turns around to see a short woman with bright blonde hair.

“Hello,” she says, handing him a business card. “I’m a representative of Woollim Entertainment,” her voice is low, sweet like honey; Minseo stands at attention, focusing on every word that comes out of her mouth. “You should audition at our company.”

Minseo had never thought about being an idol, but suddenly he wants nothing more than to audition for Woollim.

“Nice,” Namjoo says, eyeing the woman’s card over Minseo’s shoulder. “Can I audition too?”

“No,” the woman says. It’s firm but kind, and she smiles at Namjoo. “Only him.”

Namjoo boos and gives the woman a thumbs down. In her attempt to shrug exaggeratedly and act like she doesn’t care, she knocks her elbow against the cup of soda, sending it flying straight to Jaehyun’s pants.

*

They’re getting ready to shoot the ranking announcement for the position evaluation performances when Junho approaches him, mouth twisted down in a frown.

“Minseo-yah,” he says. “Are you sure you can say stuff like that about your dreams? They’re probably gonna air it.”

Junho’s hand trembles slightly, like it does when he’s upset. Minseo reaches out, holds it, runs his thumb over Junho’s knuckles.

“The company said it’s okay,” he smiles. “Don’t worry about it, Cha Cha.”

Junho sighs. “It’s just, it’s the second time your dreams come up. People are going to talk.”

“People are always going to talk,” he points out gently, squeezing Junho’s hand. “Besides, people are really good at not seeing what’s right in front of their noses.”

Junho tilts his head to the side. Looks at their intertwined hands, blushes and darts his eyes around, to see nobody paying attention to them.

“Right,” he nods.

Minseo smiles at him. 

*

He auditions for Woollim with Taemin’s Danger. It’s a disaster. After he’s done singing and dancing, the man behind the table shuffles a few papers around.

“Thank you, Minseo-ssi,” he says. Minseo fully expects to be told to leave and never come back, but the man just looks at him. “Now, tell me. What else can you do?”

*

Joo Changuk touches a withering flower and it blossoms back to life immediately, beautiful and fully grown. Moon Junho sees people from the inside. Kim Dongyun can literally smell bullshit and always knows when someone is lying. Hwang Yunseong is able to fold all sorts of materials into the smallest pieces. Cha Junho—

“Cha Cha,” Minseo says, entering Junho’s room in the Produce dorm. Junho is snuggled up in bed with Kim Yohan, the two of them laughing at something on an iPad.

“Yeah?” Junho blinks, looking up.

Minseo waves his hairdryer around. “It’s not working.”

“Oh, you can borrow mine,” Kim Yohan says. He’s a very kind, very cute hyung. Minseo is glad he has Junho’s back.

“There’s no need, hyung,” Junho gets up from the bed. “I can fix it.”

He wraps his fingers around Minseo’s wrist and drags him to the bathroom, where there are no cameras. Junho takes the hairdryer from him and closes his eyes, humming.

“There’s a loose wire inside,” he says after a few seconds. He taps the hairdryer one, two, three times and hands it back to Minseo. “There, all done.”

“Thank you!” he kisses Junho’s cheek.

Junho blushes furiously, stutters a couple of words, and runs out of the bathroom, just like Minseo dreamt he would.

*

Two months into his training at Woollim, he’s called into a small meeting room. There are five other boys there, some of whom he’s seen around before, all looking confused and a little scared. Someone from the trainee development team walks in.

“Now,” he says, adjusting his glasses with his thumbs. “We want to send you boys to the next season of Produce 101.”

Minseo blinks. Glances around at the other boys, who look as puzzled as he feels.

He dreams things big — his sister will trip on the living room rug and break her arm, he will try not to panic as he calls their parents — and small — his History teacher will be five minutes late to class —, but well. 

He did not see that one coming.

*

Minseo dreams he ranks 52 and is eliminated from the show.

*

He knows it’s coming.

He’s unable to copy the moves the others are trying to teach him. No one yells at him, no one gets mad — all they do is sigh, frustrated, and Minseo excuses himself to the restroom to cry.

There’s a knock on the door. He knows who it is.

“Minseo-yah, come out please.”

Minseo takes a deep breath. Forces himself to stop crying, dries the tears on his cheeks, and opens the door.

“Come back to practice,” Cha Junho says, soft. “We need you.”

This is it, now— he will say nothing, head bowed, and Junho will reach out to hold his hand. So he braces himself, heart racing, as he realizes that even if he could stop it from happening, he doesn’t want to.

*

Minseo dreams he’s back in the Produce studio, watching the finals with the other eliminated trainees.

He dreams Junho makes it to the debut line up.

*

“Hey,” he says, hugging Junho before the finale starts. Junho’s whole body is shaking.

“I feel like throwing up,” Junho says, then looks at Minseo with wide, terrified eyes. “Do I throw up?”

“You don’t,” Minseo holds his hand. Kisses his forehead, because no one is paying attention. “You’ll be fine, Cha Cha. I just know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> where's cha cha. i miss him.
> 
> update: cha cha's alive! he's alive!!!!!!!!!


End file.
